


Mutual Conquering

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Hate Sex, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Roleplay, Scratching, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a few months of settling into an almost identical new world, Robyn feels confident enough in their bond to tell Robin what she knows they've both wanted to try for some time; role playing as Grima and getting down to something rougher than they'd ever tried before. Commission for Dan Gleesack, and continuation to A Silver Lining being posted as its own story only for how much more extreme it is than the first one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Conquering

In the passing months, Robin and Robyn found themselves growing closer together, and though every attempt to help the dimensionally displaced tactician return to her home world, Robyn wasn't disheartened by any of it. She had found a strange romance blooming with her dimensional other as she grew comfortable in this new world, almost identical to her own. It was shaky, but people had come to accept her, and she was soon finding a place in the army regardless of whether it was "hers" or not, fighting in their battles and reforging the friendships she'd begun all over again. While she would have rathered rejoin 'her' versions, so long as she was there, she may as well make friends here. It wasn't quite home, but i was something, and with Robin by her side, in many ways it almost felt better. She was in love, something that she hadn't found back in her home. Not love like this. They understood each on a level too deep to not feel like it was in large part due to their being the same person. The way they thought the same, spoke the same, even knew the vague nothing concepts they could never fully put into words.

The sweet relief of being understood also meant that with Robin, there was no shame in being honest about her desires, about how she wanted to experiment. Which was fortunate, because as time went on, there seemed one thing she was almost unable to resist trying out, and were it not someone she strongly believed felt the same way, she may have been too embarrassed to be able to put it into words. Even still, she was surprised by the ease with which she said what she wanted to do, at least until Robin's face lit up in understanding and excitement, as if he'd been sitting on the same idea far far too long as well.

They'd always wanted to get into a particularly strange vein of role play. One that involved pretending to be Grima and conquering their partner. But since the other was just as much the heir to Grima as the other, that changed a little bit, shifted in arrangement to be something competitive and perhaps more hateful and twisted than originally planned; themselves, as two worlds' vessels of Grima, fighting for dominance against one another, seeking to come out on top as they relished in the delights of the other's body. It was so absurd to both of them to think how much they wanted this, how much it all came together in a way so bizarrely succinct and perfect that they didn't even think twice about going for it. As silly as the thought may have been, their earnest pushed them into getting ready to do it all, and they stared longingly into each others' eyes as they waited and readied themselves for the evening they would spend alone.

They ran quickly down all of the acceptable things they could do to one another, established their safe word, and made some last-minute assurances that they were both ready and willing for what they were about to get into. Neither wanted to run afoul of any worries or risks about being uncomfortable with what they were about to do; their being ready and willing was of the utmost priority for them. But then, once they had finished making sure everyone was comfortable and okay with what they were about to do, all gloves were off.

The eagerness with which they darting forward, snarling as they went for each other, was almost a little unsettling. "Impostor," they both sneered into the other's lips as their hands went for the other's clothes, deciding to skip right past any semblance of teasing or preamble to their horrible, filthy game. Their minds both filled in the blanks of their dramatic tones and the over the top means by which they howled their accusations of being a false heir to Grima's power, of being a hollow impersonator who they could sure be able to dominate. Engaging in such theatrics would only keep them from the other's touch, and neither wanted to wait that long to keep from each other's touch.

They tugged at each others' clothes, almost but not quite tearing them right off, peeling back the layers as hands ran across newly exposed stretches of flesh. Not with the usual adoration that the two selfcestuous lovers often lavished each other with, but with an angry and possessive touch, grabbing and squeezing, even scratching along midsections and arms as they let out all of their pent up aggression with one another as blatantly and brutally as they could muster. Neither wanted to hold back anything, ready to go all out within the agreed upon lines, although their agreements were so unanimous that neither feared they would lose control or that the other would go too far.

"I'm going to break you so easily," Robin snarled into Robyn's ear, grabbing at one of her two white ponytails as he tugged sharply on it, dragging her head back far enough to be able to go for her neck, where he sank his teeth harshly into the fair flesh, drawing sharp gasps of pain from her lips as his other hand reached down for her panty-clad bubble butt, giving it a rough smack as he exerted his dominance on her in the early goings. "You have no power in this world."

"I've already laid waste to my realm, and yours will prove just as easy," Robyn retorted, pulling Robin's shirt up and then raking her nails harshly down his back, breaking up the skin in a few spots as she cackled in delight, feeling the wet warmth running down after her fingers coating them in scarlet. "But don't worry, I have no desire to destroy you as well. I'll just keeps you shackled and compliant. The one thing my world lacked was a servant who had the strength to give me what I want."

Once naked, they pushed back against each other, biting at each other's lips as their hands began to fight for control, pushing against one another furiously, fingers tightly entwined and straining as their footing shifting to drive their weight forward. Robin had a bit of a size advantage, but Robyn was used to fighting larger opponents, and once Robin seemed just perfectly poised to drive her to her knees, she pulled back, throwing him down onto his back with the kind of brutality that left Robin gasping as the air was nearly knocked out of him from the impact of landing so hard on his back. It was just the opportunity Robyn need, sinking down against his face, straddling it outright as she pressed her puffy folds down against his lips. She had taken a position backwards atop his face, cackling in twisted glee as she squirmed about. "So, what was that about breaking me?" she asked wickedly, nails digging into one of his pectorals. "Start licking."

Robin thrashed about on his back as she clawed at him, snarling and groaning as the pain shot up, made his entire body clench up. But he did exactly as he was told, tongue slithering into her folds, which he found already desperate and slick with her desire. They had both been looking forward to this too much, and it left him feeling a little bit better about the aching cock standing up at mad attention, so needy and frustrated. It throbbed as he tasted her tart nectar, his hands reaching up for her ass, slapping at it in a vain attempt to regain control of the situation, even though her weight simply shifted more harshly against his face in response.

"Maybe when I rule this land, I'll have your cage built inside of my throne," she taunted, rocking back and forth, panting heavily as she leaned slowly forward, lying down atop him. She found herself just a little bit too short to reach his cock with her lips, but her hand did the trick perfectly, delicately teasing the sensitive underside of his needy dick with a single finger as her other hand scratched at his inner thigh. "With a nice, convenient hole in the middle for you to press your lips to so that you can tend to me while I rule your wold. Would you like that, Robin? To be a part of my throne?" She licked her lips deviously, fingers gripping his shaft as she pushed slowly forward, letting his tongue drag further down body as her hips angled and shifted, the round, perky cheeks of her ass shoving into his face instead. "Go on, show me what else your tongue can do," she said wickedly, wiggling her hips as she pushed back and shoved right in. "Maybe if you show me how obedient you are, I'll suck your cock."

Robin would have drawn the line there as something Grima was far too proud to do, if not for the way her tongue followed after, the new position giving her enough distance to finally get up to his cock, and it took a long drag from base to tip, followed by the cruelest, most mocking giggle he had ever hard, making him shift about fitfully and groan. His hands slapped and kneaded at her ass some more. Her threat was a potent one, and he was just desperate enough to give her the faintest of belief and foolish hope as he spread her cheeks apart and dove in, wiggling his tongue against her clenching, pink hole as he groaned, and began to lick her ass in a show of apparent submission and defeat.

"Nnngh, fuck you're good at that," Robyn purred, giving his cock a few rapid licks. Her hand remained the steady constant, pumping with a consistent pace up and down his aching cock as pre-cum dripped from his tip and trickled down the flesh that her tongue was all too happy to slither against. "What a proud, destructive Fell Dragon this world has; one who doesn't even need to be beaten and broken before he'll eat my ass. And what an exquisite eating it is." Her voice dipped lower and harsher than the real Robyn's to help sell her character as she continued to give him the agonizingly slow blowjob. "If you keep at this, I might even let you cum before the night is over."

Which was Robin's cue if he'd ever heard one. Maybe not that she had planned for him to take over on that note, but he saw the opportunity, and held nothing back as he threw all of his weight very suddenly into rolling over, driving her onto her back and pulling upright, letting her lower body fall to the floor as he surprised her with the brutal slam forward of his hips into her mouth, which was open as she groaned and gasped from the surprise. Driving his cock all the way into her mouth, he delighted in the surprised gagging noise, higher than the voice she was putting on as the shock throttled her act. It was her normal voice, and that gave a little bit of an out of character thrill to shoot up Robin's spine.

A quick turn around pulled the couple out of their sixty-nine position as Robin grabbed her by the long, white twintails, pulling her right up by her hair until she was on her knees in front of him. "I think you had it wrong," he snarled, eyes narrowed and fiery as he started to fuck her face, using his grip on her hair to quite brutally pull her head back and forth along his aching cock, driving deep into her throat without mercy or care for the struggled noises bubbling up from the abusive oral. "You going to be the one servicing me. But I'm not going to be nearly so kind to a usurper coming in from another world to claim my throne; I'm not going to do you any favours, I'm just going to fuck you, and whatever enjoyment you get out of it will be entirely coincidental."

Robyn could barely breathe as the thick cock plunged down her throat, leaving her to choke in relentless agony on it as he pistoned down her gullet. It was the roughest oral she'd ever given, her hands grabbing at his thighs, not sure if she should be holding on for balance or clawing them up as she gagged all over the mighty shaft. Drool leaked down her chin, fell onto her perky breasts as the thick presence in her mouth naturally kicked her salival production into overdrive, while the way her throat was rapidly penetrated effectively kept her from swallowing any of it. Her eyes stared up in pleading, whimpering madness at Robin as she found herself incapable of doing anything to fight against it.

Robin had his brutal, vulgar way with her mouth again and again, stopping for nothing as thrust madly down her gullet. "I love the way you sound when you're gagging," he said with a twisted delight, briefly releasing one of her twintails to slap her across the cheek. "You're losing this fight, and I am going to enjoy every second of watching the fire in your eyes go out, until you realize that all you've accomplished by crossing over to this world was surrendering yours to me while I turn you into my broken dragon whore."

Robyn didn't have the leverage to get out of this position as her head's violent jerking back and forth and the lack of air kept it all very hard to get a strong base to fight against. Which left her with no choice but to kneel there obediently, having her mouth thoroughly violated as Robin fucked her face, up until that final intense moment when he yelled with admittedly overblown fervor, pulling back as his cock began to erupt. He came in her mouth, letting every hot, thick, salty drop hit her tongue, leave her shivering and throwing all she could into a reaction of utter revulsion as he claimed his victory over her.

But Robyn wasn't going to take it sitting down. She saw an opening then, knowing that Robin's knees always felt a little weak when he came, and her hands were in the perfect position to cut his stability right out from under him, knocking him once more to his knees the second he pulled out of her mouth. She was darting forward before his back even hit the floor for the second time that night, climbing right into him and venomously showing him what she thought of his conquering by spitting a mouthful of cum right into his face. "Just because your pitiful form can get off easier than mine doesn't mean you've won anything," she snarled as she looked at the shocked expression of her boyfriend below her, who'd taken a big face-full of cum, which while still thick had been thinned out a little by her saliva.

The balls of Robyn's heels slammed down onto his wrists, making him cry out in pain as she pinned his arms down and angled her body up. "And now, it's my turn to get off," she snarled, cum and drool dripping down her chin, which added a strange effect to her twisted, sadistic smile as she sat down on his cock, riding her cowgirl style as she stared at him. "I'm afraid if you're going to be such a quick shot, I'll have to find a solution to that. Either you'll have to learn how to be a proper sex toy and not cum in seconds, or I'll have to fashion you a nice, tight cock ring. Maybe etched with some runes to help suppress your powers. Imagine how embarrassing that would be; a metal band wrapped around your cock, binding all of your powers and priming your body for my enjoyment."

Robyn was just as strong as Robin was, and with the immense amount of leverage and positioning advantage she had over him, his size wasn't good for much, which left him capable of doing very little as he lay on his back, watching as the white-haired woman start to bounce, riding his cock madly. Their heated bodies were both far too primed to be able to hold back anything or deny what they felt, and the rough nature their sex had already taken only served to further accelerate matters; if the oral was going to be that intense, then the vaginal sex had to be that much more brutal as a result.

Which left both of them struggling to stay in character, as Robin called Robyn an uppity slut in denial, and in return she called him a pitiful impostor to her name. Moans broke through amid their insults, and they held on as tightly as they could, until finally Robyn took the daring route, and as she rode his cock, she leaned down and took a big bite out of his collarbone. Her teeth broke the skin, not intending to, but she figured that some pain and aggression would do both of them some favours. Robin screamed an agonized cry as Robyn kept her teeth there, even as the blood began to run, even as the slightly metallic taste filled her mouth and set her tongue alight.

When Robyn pulled back up, blood dripped from her lips and stained her teeth scarlet, giving her twisted smile an even more fearful impression than ever before, as Robin singed from the wet bite marks against his chest. He twisted and thrashed angrily about as she laughed at him. "Yes, good, anything you do is just going to get that cock deeper inside of me. Go on, buck as hard as you want, we both know who's won this." Her hands reached for his scalp, tugging sharply on his short white hair as she drew another cry from his lips. The smile was demented, the blood colouring her expression in a way that seemed far, far hotter to Robin than it had any right to be.

Their bodies both hit their peaks as they stared at each other, gaining both the realization that this breed of twisted kink was exactly what they had wanted after all, and the reassurance that the other felt the exact same way. Which made their mutual climax all the better, screaming as Robyn's pussy clenched needily around the spasming cock within her, pulsating as he fired off another hefty load, this time deep into her womb, leaving her with the sensation of delightful, cathartic warmth within her that his previous shot into her mouth had denied her. They twisted in unison, both clinging desperately to their characters in desperate struggle as they stared at one another.

There was no time to bask in the afterglow, and Robyn still had the fierce advantage over Robin. She took it, moving quickly forward, grabbing Robin by the hair and dragging him over to their bed, not to set him onto it, but to shove him against the side as she turned around and sitting down, climbing onto his face from an even more dominant position than before. Once more in reverse atop his face, this time her pussy was a lot less neater. "Clean your mess up, slave," she snarled, pushing her creampied hole right down against his face as the salty spunk began to trickle out of her, mingling with her tart nectar. Her position sitting atop her seated lover also meant that she was in prime position to let her feet reach down into his lap, the soles pressing against his slick cock and toying with it as she delighted in her continued control over him.

Robin didn't have any real chance of fighting back from this position, either. Her weight pressed harder than ever against his face as his head lay back on the bed. Which meant that he reluctantly licked, eating the creampied hole he'd left a sloppy mess, moaning and shivering into her folds as her slow, teasing footjob provided too much pleasure to his overly sensitive cock for him to have any hope of fighting back. It was agony in its most exhilarating form, and he delighted secretly in how well Robyn took to this, how dominant she was. He hardly minded if she were to keep hi under her heel for the night.

As if able to tell on some level that Robin was willing to submit, she spat a venomous taunt to him of, "What? Do you like being my toy?" She wiggled her hips against his face a little, licking her lips as the blood lingered upon them. "Because if this is your way of conceding that I'm the superior Grima, I'd at least like to hear you say it. Otherwise, I don't think it will be as satisfying. Go on, tell me how much better than you I am while you lick your cum out of my pussy, lapping at me like a disgusting dog instead of the powerful dark dragon you pretend to be." Her feet dragged up and down his cock delightedly, relentless in their steady working over the aching shaft.

But her taunts were finally too much for Robin to sit idly back and endure. His teeth came into play, pressing against her clit and giving her exactly the kind of 'loving' treatment that was as much pleasure as it was pain, nibbling and biting against the sensitive nub in a way that made Robyn yelp and shiver about, and in that moment of having no balance, Robin saw his opportunity.

He pushed her onto her back, shoving her off of his lap as he quickly moved around, taking advantage of her impact and the moment of brief agony that his bite had induced to climb onto the bed. Her legs tried to kick at him in frustration, but he was fast enough to seize her ankles as he made his way up, pushing her knees into her shoulders as he climbed onto her and slammed his cock forward, burying his aching shaft right into the fitfully squirming tactician. "I'm done humouring you now," he snarled, hand reaching for her face again, slapping her right across the cheek. "I'm not going to let someone come into my world and act like they're my better, and I'm going to put an end to this once and for all." His hand reached down for her throat, and Robin surprised Robyn by going for something that they'd discussed but which she genuinely hadn't expected him to go for, especially so quickly.

He started to choke her.

The merciless slams forward shook her body, left her trembling as he had his brutal way with her. His cock pistoned madly in and out of her hole, which left her screaming in surprise and in agony, or at least as much agony as she could force out given the tightness of his grip, the way he held so mercilessly onto her. Her head became light, madly twisting about in surprise as she stared up at him. Robin had told her that he wanted to see the fire in her eye go out, and she felt like it was a threat he had the chance to make good on as her vision began to darken in the corners of her eyes, the cruel tactician's hold on her throat merciless. She reached for it, clawing at her arm madly, leaving him bleeding all over as she spared no effort in trying to pull his grip off of her, but it was to no avail; he was all too easily claiming control and doing everything he could to drive her mad.

Robin laughed wickedly, watching very carefully at her eyes. When he felt she had gone long enough, his fingers released, and he adored the way she gasped for air desperately, but also the way that moans still continued to fight for space as they spilled out amid her rapid panting. His free hand grabbed her arm and he gladly took a big bite out of it, deciding to make good on the exact same kind of torment she'd subjected him to. He shook his face about like a rabid dog, and when he pulled away, he laughed, spitting Robyn's own blood back into her face as she winced and whimpered. "You're mine," he said, eyes bugged out and crazed as the taste of her blood drove him further into the brutality he sought.

"You're going to have to do more than make me bleed to win," Robyn snarled, even as her breath remained harsh. The pistoning thrusts continued, mercilessly plunging deep into her pussy, and the pleasure helped keep her off her balance. "You'd better keep choking, and not stop until I black out, because the only way you're going to have total control over me is if I'm not conscious. Or dead, but I know you don't have the balls to do something that drastic. You know that you need me." She laughed, licking some of her blood off of her cheek and spitting it right back at him in turn.

Their game got deeper and rougher, but in that rapid escalation, the way they were both now bleeding in multiple places and spitting crimson at each other, choking now very much on the table, neither found any reason to stop. Their hearts were pumping faster than ever, their brutality feeding into the darker sides of their appetites, driving them further and deeper into a blissful excitement that neither wanted to pull away from.

Robin used his grip on her legs to roll her onto all fours, grabbing quickly for one of Robyn's belts that had been tossed over to the bed before he seized her hands, using the fact she was still weak and out of breath to pull her wrists behind her back and tie them up with the belt. "I've won," he insisted, giving her ass a few brutal, harsh strikes so rough they left his hand stinging as much as her ass. She squirmed fitfully about, struggling against the tight leather binding her wrists together as she struggled to break free, but it was futile. "And to celebrate, I'm going to fuck you until you give in and agree that you're better off as my slave." He slammed forward and began to fuck her again, this time even more fiercely than before as he threw everything his hips had into madly fucking her raw.

Robyn screamed out as the powerful slams shook her to her very core, making her breasts heave and her ass bounce and jiggle, although that was also from the relentless slaps to her rear that never seemed to actually cease. He was a dominant monster claiming her now, and everything sensible in her was screaming to submit, that she couldn't win this. That this world's Grima was a greater and more powerful being than her. Begging her to submit and to just give in. But she was a fool, an idiot, still believing she could win this, claim this Grima's power to add to her own, and relish in the joy of conquering and laying waste to Ylisse all over again. "You can fuck me like this for days, but this isn't enough to break me. Come on, is this all you have? A Grima this weak is too pitiful to stand a chance against the Exalted bloodline. If you want to fuck me, then fuck me!"

The scathing retort sent a surge of anger and competition up Robin's spine, and he couldn't dare abide by such an insolent challenge. "Fine, here you go." He withdrew from her pussy, snarling as he got rougher with her than ever. Despite the many things they done, they'd never done anal. Only fingers and tongues had been inside of her back door, which given the sudden jump in sexual depravity came across almost like they had maybe missed an important step in there somewhere, but there was no time to waste on deliberation now. He simply went for it, claiming her ass with a vulgar, powerful slam forward, which left Robyn screaming and howling. His grip shifted up to her twintails, tugging sharply back and angling her cries of agony up to the ceiling as he began to hammer her ass.

"You bastard!" Robyn screamed, an expression of pain so genuine that it was clear she'd broken character, but the safe word never followed, and Robin read it instead as a moment of weakness from the tactician.

So he kept thrusting madly, hammering into her tight, virginal hole as he fucked her until she was much, much less tight. He held nothing back, driving brutally forward and relishing in the chance to claim her as destructively as he could, licking his bloodstained lips as he laughed. "What's wrong? Is this too intense for your weak body?" Robin asked, still entirely in character as he taunted and tormented her further.

Their bodies were both in the final stretches of the race, and even if the searing sensations had flared up first and driven Robyn to break character, as she came back even fiercer than ever, her body was quick on the take, and she leaked messily all over her thighs, just as close as her boyfriend was. She squirmed and struggled against her bindings as his sharp pulls on her hair continued, his ravaging of her body so utterly driven and powerful that she was unable to do anything but accept it in those last few moments of intense sensation before the end.

They came in unison once more, both screaming as Robyn bucked and shivered, Robin firing off into her ass, leaving her with the even stranger sensation of being creampied from behind, which sent surges of delight through her that she could never have fathomed, but rode it all out with intensity. "You win!" she screamed, a concession of defeat in their role play, certainly, but also the safe word, the end of the scene. Even if his urge had been to taunt Robyn, to slap her ass and keep thrusting into her as he maybe went another round within in the incredible tightness of her rear, that put an end to it, and he respectfully drew away before he was even done, leaving more molten cum to splatter onto her back and her cheeks as she buried her face down into the bed.

Robin undid the belt and let Robyn's hands go free, fingers massaging the marks the leather had left upon her skin, pressing it in from the tightness. She slowly rose up, and seemed just as concerned about him, leaning in and kissing at the marks she'd left on his collarbone, the broken skin that had thankfully stopped its bleeding.

"I love you," they both said in unison, the much-needed aftercare that helped reassure both lovers that they were fine while also showering the other in affection as well. It was an important step they'd agreed upon, one meant to help anchor them both back into reality as they reminded themselves that they were not the roles they had just played, given the brutality they had subjected the other to. They touched and kissed and whispered all manner of adoring things into each others' lips and ears and marks. It was as overbearing as it was adoring, as the two insisted fervidly their love for one another as much as they could to make up for what they had just said or done to each other.

"I'm sorry about breaking character like that," she said lowly as she pressed her lips against his and didn't stop until she almost felt too dizzy to keep kissing him.

"I'm sorry for going in without warning or preparation like that."

"We really shouldn't have waited to try anal," Robyn admitted. "But, it was nice. Just, let's try it on a normal night together, next time."

Robin's eyebrows perked up at the mention of a 'normal night'. "Does that mean you're planning on having more of these kind of nights?"

"If you want to."

"I do, but right now, I think what I want more is to have a little bit of normal, loving sex with the women I love before we get some sleep, and pretend this isn't all going to hurt in the morning."

"I'd like to do that too."


End file.
